thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Daemon Paenymion
Daemon Paenymion is a member of the Volantene Noble House of Paenymion and the current Brightfyre of the Bright Banners. Biography Daemon Paenymion was born in 274AA to Aurion Paenymion and his sister Daena, in the Black Stone manse of the family. Daemon’s birth happened while a big fire broke out in the manse, which killed Daena and lots of other servants whom were there helping. Surprisingly, the newborn baby survived unscathed till he was saved by his uncle, Daeron. Due to the incident, Aurion never showed real affection for the boy, often claiming that Daena’s death was his fault. Oppositely to his brother, Daeron took care of Daemon and acted like a father, teaching him everything a noble of his heritage should know, and much more, knowing there was something odd about the boy. He was trained in arms as soon as he could walk, taught history, law, poetry, languages and arithmetic. Daeron would also tell him about the Dragon Lords of old, whom his family claimed ancestry, and the great Valyrian Freehold, stories that fascinated the young Daemon and inspired him. It was during his early teenage years that Daemon’s wild and daring nature started to shown. He would lead a group of his friends to often terrorize the locals, fight with other gangs and visit Inns and brothels. During this time he learned to disguise himself and others, and to act stealthy, skills used for his many illegal actions and adventures. Also, he improved a lot his ability to intimidate foes with his actions and words, something he often did in fights and discussions. When Daemon turned 15 he left Volantis to join his uncle as a mercenary in The Bright Banners. Though the life of a sellsword was not easy, the young noble managed to quickly rise through the ranks, becoming a captain at the age of 16. This mostly was due to the mystical power that coursed through his veins, the fireblood, which gave him a commanding and unnatural aura. Daemon also improved much with his skills in combat during his early years at the company, excelling at swordfighting. At 18 years old, disaster struck Daemon’s life once again. One of his uncle’s rival, in the hopes of assassinating him, started a fire where the two were staying. Though Daeron did not survived, Daemon left the building on fire unscathed, to the surprise and amusement of his companions, who made him their leader… the Brightfyre. During his rule the Bright Banners greatly improved in numbers and quality, also turning into an extremely loyal and devout, to Daemon, group of men. In his many contracts and travels, the Brightfyre made a lot of friends and connections, one of them being Drazenko Rogare, whom he helped becoming the head of House Rogare at 298AA. Now, 24 years old, Daemon stands at Lys after his last job, looking for work and with a loyal army at his back ready to do his bidding. Timeline · 274AA – Daemon is born. · 289AA – Daemon leaves Volantis to join the Bright Banners. · 292AA – Daemon is made leader of the Bright Banners, earning the title Brightfyre. · 298AA – Daemon is hired by Drazenko Rogare to help him become the head of House Rogare. Category:Volantene Category:Sellsword Category:Essosi